Digimon: the other Warrior
by LunaPendragon18
Summary: A hero vanished, another appeared. When Andrea arrives to the strange dimension where digimon can Xross, she learns that she might be the only person capable of finding Taiki. However evil forces will do anything to stop her from her quest!
1. one lost another found

**One Warrior lost, another found**

I opened my eyes. I felt sore all over. I rubbed the back of my head as I looked around me. I was in a dark, narrow ally way. How had I gotten here? A few moments ago mum was organising a Christmas dinner. Uncle Tai and cousin Trace were meant to arrive in a few minutes. What was I doing in an ally?

"Andrea, are you ok?" out of the darkness emerged Elemon. She looks liked Salamon, only on each paw she wears different coloured socks- a blue one, a red one, a grey one and a green on. On her back she has small leathery wings and on her white forehead, a pale pink mark of the crest of Hope. Elemon's my Digimon partner.

"I'm fine." I said patting her on the head. "But where are we?"

"I honestly don't know." she said.

The two of us began to walk towards the end of the ally way.

"Help!" squealed a voice.

A bird like shadow flew past the entrance chased by two people.

"Was that Biyomon?" gasped Elemon.

"I think so!" I said running after the figures. How had Biyomon gotten here? Shouldn't she be in London for the Olympic Games with Sora?

We rounded the corner. We entered a nearly empty street. Some cars zoomed past us; a few people walked passed Elemon shaking their heads at her. The buildings here where of different levels. Some where one storey high shops while others where practically skyscrapers. We certainly where no longer at Heighten View Terrace.

Elemon led the way; she had caught Biyomon's scent. We ran through numerous different streets until Elemon came to a stop in a deserted park.

Biyomon had her back to a strange egg like structure. In front of her stood a girl about fifteen, the same age as me, with blond pig tails and a short pink outfit. Beside her stood a giant person in a pig outfit and a large spiked Hammer.

"I only capture cute Digimon." The girl was telling the scared looking Biyomon. "You are cute enough to enter my collection. Cho-Hakkaimon you know what to do."

"I'll teach you to be cuter then me." Said the giant pig, swinging her hammer at Biyomon.

"Elemon help her!" I yelled. Elemon unfolded her wings and jumped over the giant pig, attacking with Pepper Breath.

The pig took a few steps back. "Oh, it's even cuter!" squealed the girl. "I just have to add both of them to my collection.

"I have no idea who you are but I'm not letting you 'collect' Biyomon." I said feeling for the digivice that was strapped around my wrist.

"Andrea! Elemon! It's really you!" chirped Biyomon happily as Elemon landed besides her. The giant pig growled at her. The blond girl turned round.

"My name is Airu Suzaki. Who do you think you are interrupting my hunt?" said the girl arranging her hair.

"My name's Andrea Cini." I said.

"Well Andrea get out of here, I'm in the middle of hunting." Said Airu, turning her back on me.

"Hunt!" I said, astonished. Who would hunt Digimon? Whas this Airu person some female version of the Digimon Emperor?

"Cho-Hakkaimon lets show them how it done." Said Airu. The pig, who must have been Cho-Hakkaimon, attacked with her giant hammer. Biyomon and Elemon dodged the attacks. I ran towards them.

"Elemon use diamond shield. Biyomon can you use Spiral twister?" Biyomon nodded and flew a few feet in the air before attacking. Cho-Hakkaimon, who was charging at them, had to stop to bloke the flames.

Elemon's fur bristled and hardened as if it was suddenly made of a hard shiny metal. She charged at Cho-Hakkaimon, knocking her off her feet. She then jumped in the air and used freezing breath to freeze Cho-Hakkaimon in her tracks.

"That was Brilliant!" I cheered to Elemon, who was barking with happiness. Biyomon landed with a soft thud besides me..

"Biyomon are you ok?" I took her in my arms, she looked sickly.

"Ever since I arrived here I haven't been feeling well. Sorry you came all the way here to help me." she apologised.

"We were glad to help, but i don't have a clue how we got here." I said.

"Well, where ever we are, at least Biyomon's safe with us, Sora must be worried sick." Said Elemon.

Next to the frozen Cho-Hakkaimon, Airu was fuming.

"I'm not letting you get away with both of the cute Digimon!" she growled, stamping her feet. From a back pocket she pulled out a light pink box that looked like some strange, badly designed Digivice.

"I'd like to see you fight XrossUpOpossumon." She said, an evil smile on her face.

"I don't like the sound of that." Said Elemon.

"Airu, stop it!" yelled someone.

We all turned our heads to the entrance where a tall blond boy wearing a yellow shirt and white trousers was casually walking towards us. Besides him bounced what looked like a spiral Digimon.

"Airu, give it a rest. She won the Biyomon fair and square." He said.

Airu puffed out her cheeks. "Why won't you just stay out of my hunts? Ever since Taiki vanished..." her voice trailed off. Both Airu and the boy suddenly went quiet. "Sorry I brought it up." She said absorbing her Digimon into the pink box.

Then as if nothing had happened, the boy walked over to me, a wide smile on his face.

"My name is Yuu Amano and this is my Digimon Damemon, congratulations on an excellent hunt." He greeted.

"Hunt? Why would I want to hunt Digimon?" I said.

"Must be a newbie." Said Airu. "I doubt she even has and Xross loader."

"Even if she doesn't, she has her own Digimon, which makes her capable of joining the hunt." Said Yuu.

"It's no good if she doesn't have an Xross loader." Said Damemon.

"I have no idea what an Xross loader is, but I have one of these." I said showing them my Digivice. Shock was printed on both their faces.

"She's one of them!" yelled Damemon.

Airu and Yuu looked at me with new interest.

"I one of who?" I said, taking a step back.

"She's one of the Warriores." Said a raspy old voice from behind me.

I turned round to see and old, bent backed man.

"A Warrior? What is she doing here _now_?" said Yuu.

"I'm not sure; I only called for 6 Warriores from the other dimensions to come help, but with a Digivice like that she defiantly isn't from this dimension." He said walking towards me.

"There must be some mistake." I said, moving away from him. "I'm no Warrior."

"Tell me, have you ever saved the human world?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I helped the digital world once, that's all."

"So answer this, was one of your parents a tamer or a Digidestined?" he questioned.

I straightened up. "My mother is Kari Kamiya, holder of the crest of light."

"That would explain it. You must have been teleported here accidently instead of you mother." He said grooming his beard.

"But why is she her _now_?"Airu folding her arms. "The Warriores came and left a month ago."

The old man, before answering Airu's question, threw something at me. Elemon cought it in her mouth. It was the same strange Digivice that Airu had, only white.

"Put Bayamon in that, it will cure her." He explained.

"You can't seriously think a Warrior would join the hunt now, do you?" said Damemon.

"I do, especially if she's the one I think who can find Taiki." Said the old man.

"What!" exclaimed Yuu.

But the old man just turned round and vanished. Carefully, I took the strange thing out of Elemon's mouth and wiped it in my jeans. I showed it to the two stunned teenagers in front of me.

"Someone please explain what's going on. Who's Taiki? What's this thing?" I said, I hated being uninformed. The Airu and Yuu quickly came back to their senses.

"That's an Xross Loader." Explained Airu. "You are meant to tell it your name and store any Digimon you hunted inside it. You also need it for them to evolve and Xcross."

"Xross?" I asked.

"No good, she knows nothing!" yelled Damemon. "Xross is when you join two or more Digimon together to make one greater Digimon!"

That sounded familiar.

"Ok, then who's this Taiki person?" I asked Again.

"He was the general of Xross Hearts. Me and a few other generals fought with him until he and his Digimon, Shoutmon, defeated an evil Digimon who wanted to conquer the Real world and digital world. A year later, Taiki and I joined the Digimon Hunt with a hunter called Tagiru and Gumdramon. We protected the real world from Digimon who had entered it trough a place called the Digiquatrz." Explained Yuu.

"Your part of this Hunt too, Airu?" I asked. She nodded.

"Any way. About a month ago the evil Digimon who created the Digiquartz appeared and digitalised the whole world. The old Clock shop man then called the Warriores to help. They were Legendary Warriores who protected the worlds from Evil Digimon. Taiki was one of them. Anyway, there was a big fight and the whole human race including Taiki and Shoutmon were digitalised. Tagiru was able to defeat the evil Digimon and restore everything to how it was before the Digiquartz was made. However, Digimon were sent to the digital world, humans to the human world and the Warriores to their respective worlds. However, when the worlds were separated, Taiki and Tagiru's Digimon Gumdramon vanished and no one knows where they are." Yuu finished, taking a big breath in. He really could talk.

"But you both have Digimon." Observed Elemon.

"Certain Digimon were able to find their way to the real world trough ome small remains of the digiquartz." Explained Damemon.

"And that old man thinks I can help you find Taiki and Gumdramon?" I said uncertainly.

Yuu nodded his head.

"I'm warning you from now, I'm no Warrior."

**Hi, so this was my first Digimon chapter. I hope you all liked it. It might be a bit of a dull start but it should get better in the next few chapters, I'll make sure of that. Please Review and keep reading! :D**


	2. Emergency Meeting

**Emergency Meeting**

I sat on the white leather sofa while Airu and Yuu zoomed around the room calling people. If it had been Trace (Tai's son – my cousin) and Kevin (My older brother) it would have been funny but Yuu and Air were more serious than I've ever seen them in the short time I've known them. Yuu had invited us to his home and was now calling the Digimon hunters. I know what you're thinking, hadn't Kari thought her daughter not to go to a stranger's house? Well she did and she also thought me that those who have Digimon are never bad- anyway if anything happened Elemon's Ultimate level would settle things easily.

A mug of steaming hot chocolate had been placed on the glass table in front of me. On our way here it had begun to snow. I hadn't drunk any yet; Biyomon was still in my arms- fast asleep. Elemon trotted around the room, it was times like this when she acted like a real dog, sniffing everything. I rubbed Biyomon's head; it was beginning to get warm.

"You should put her in the Xross loader." I looked up; Opossumon was floating on a little pink balloon. "It would heal her."

"Why are you helping her? An hour ago you were fighting her." I asked, pulling out the xross loader.

"Those were Airu's orders, I automatically hate anyone she thinks is cuter then me. But since Biyomon's yours, I no longer need to worry about that." Said Opossumon. "I'm not a bad Digimon after all."

I nodded my head, understanding what she meant. "Erm, how do I get this Xross loader thing to work please?"

"Say your name then point it at Biyomon." Explained Opossumon.

"Andrea Cini." I told it. The screen lit up. I pointed it at Biyomon and it absorbed her.

"A white xross loader? Hmm I never saw one of those before." Commented Opossumon.

"Thanks Andrea, I feel better already." Said Biyomon trough the Xross Loader.

"Opossumon!" called Airu. "Can you go with Tuwarmon to find Shoutmon Please?"

"Of course!" said Opossumon happily floating towards Tuwarmon who was waiting on the window sill.

It was half an Hour later when the people Airu and Yuu had been calling arrived. In that Half hour they explained to me who was coming. Apparently a boy called Kiichi Funabashi, who has a Locomon, was picking them all up.

The first person to enter the door was a boy with a booming voice, from what yuu had told me he must be Zenjirou.

"Where is she?" he said as greeting. "Where's the girl who can find Taiki?"

Apparently, he must have thought I was one of the Digimon hunters, since he didn't look twice at me.

A red haired girl ran in after him panting. " That's no way to welcome our hosts!" she scolded. She must be Akari

Akari was followed by Nene who still had a tiny microphone in front of her mouth. She probably had been performing at a Concert.

"Big Sis!" said Yuu running to his sister.

Nene hugged him "I cancelled the concert the minute Kiriha told me the news, did the old clock shop man really say she could help us?"

"Yuu's not one to lie." Said the boy who walked closely behind Nene. The ugly look Yuu gave him told me that he was Kiriha. Airu had said that ever since Kiriha had started going out with Nene, Yuu couldn't stomach him .

"Sorry, can you move please, you blocking the entrance." The trio moved further into the room to reveal Mizuki and Hideaki Mashimo.

" Thanks" said Hideaki unleashing dobermon into the room.

Ren Tobari and Ryouma walked in soon after. Airu went to greet them, apparently they hadn't seen each other much since the battle with quartzmon. Their team split up. They all went their own ways except Ryouma, who refused to hunt anymore Digimon.

The last people to arrive where Kiichi and Tagiru. Kiichi was talking excitedly while Tagiru dragged his feet behind him. He didn't look like the energetic boy Yuu told me about. But then again, Tagiru had lost his Digimon, it must be terrible.

The buzz of voices in the room was overwhelming, I couldn't focus on any one person. None of them had taken much notice of me. Elemon was sitting on my lap. Yuu and Airu were trying to get everyone's attention but it was harder than expected. My head began to hurt , I coughed a few times. I wished the meeting would just start so it could finish.

"So you're the warrior who can find Taiki?" suddenly the room went quiet. In front of the window sill stood Damemon, Opossumon and Shoutmon. Shoutmon was looking straight at me.

Everyone turned to look at me . Now they all saw me- great.

Spontaneously the roar of voices began again. Everyone had surrounded the sofa where I sat, firing questions. Kiriha yelled for silence.

Before the questions could begin again I began to talk."My name is Andrea Cini. My mother is Kari Kimiya, one of the digidestined, from what I've heard, you've met my uncle Tai."

"Tai's your uncle?" asked Tagiru, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded. "I don't no why he never mention his adventure here. Anyway my Digimon partner is Elemon. I arrived in your world about two hours ago. How, I do not know, but according to the old clock shop man, I should be able to help you find Taiki and Gumdramon."

"How?" asked Ren.

"Well, I'm not sure." I said truthfully.

"Great." Said shoutmon, rolling his eyes at me.

"I personally think the best place to start is by seeing what has changed since your fight with Quortzmon." I said.

"Well it's a start." Commented Hideaki.

"So, has the digi quartz totally disappeared?"

"A few areas remain under the sea." Said Mizuki.

"And around the radio tower." Said Ryouma.

What about Tokyo?" I asked Nene.

"Not a trace." She said.

"Ok, how many Digimon have been seen since the fight?"

"I'd say about 18" said Damemon.

"What levels were they?"

"Most Rooky, a few champions." Said Opossumon.

Ok, at least I was getting something. I coughed again.

"From those 18 Digimon, how many new Digimon have been caught?"

"What do you mean by that?" ask Kiichi.

"I mean, let's take Yuu. His old Digimon was Damemon, Biyomon's a Digimon he has never seen before. She's new." I explained.

"I only saw Biyomon." Commented Airu.

"Oh, and I found this one." Said Akari.

Trough her xross loader she showed a hologram of a tentomon.

"Tentomon?" I said.

"Andrea! Elemon!" exclaimed Tentomon trough the xross loader. "Don't tell me you got teleported to this crazy world too?"

Akari summoned Tentomon who buzzed towards me. "Oh, I'm so relieved. I was so worried I'd never meet anyone from our world."

"Is he one of your friends?" asked Akari.

I nodded. "He's izzy's Digimon." I explained.

"I'm seeing a link here." Said Ren. "Digimon from your world are coming to ours."

Before I could say anything the large window behind me shattered. Airu shrieked. Everyone covered their faces. I got to my feet. Tentomon and Elemon hovered in front of me. Blocking most of the window was a giant BlackGaogamon . It scanned the crowd. Its eyes stopped on me.

"Andrea Cini, the master wants you." He growled.

Simultaneously nearly every person in the room (except Mizuki) brought out their xross loaders. Even Tagiru, who had been completely out of character trough out the meeting summed cotemon.

"I 'd rather pass." I said, revealing my digivice for the second time that day.

"That was not the right answer." He growled. BlackGaogamon then used dash double claw. One second he was there, the next he vanished. Something crashed into me, knocking the breath out of me and sending me flying. Mizuki caught me before I crashed into the wall.

Everything went momentarily fuzzy. My coughing got worse. I could hear growls all around me. The Digimon where fighting. I blinked until everything became focused. The hunters' Digimon where all attacking BlackGaogamon at once, but he seemed immune to their attacks. He simply swiped them away as if they were flies. He began to walk towards me. I tried to get up, but I fell on one knee. The hunters had gone to help their Digimon- I wouldn't blame them, they looked really bad. As far as I knew BlackGaogamons only had one attack, but this one's attacks seemed to do double the damage.

"I'll say it again." He growled. "The master wants you."

Tagiru stood in front of me, arms out stretched. "You'll have to go through me."

I know they believed I could help them find Taiki, but I'm not worth risking your life for. Even without me, they were bound to find him. They hardly knew me but Tagiru was standing in the way of a Digimon who took out at least ten Digimon without breaking a sweat. Then I saw the others. They all had the same look, they weren't going to let BlackGaogamon take me.

BlackGaogamon just laughed. With a swipe of his large back arms he sent Tagiru a flying.

"Tentomon, Elemon! Catch him quick." I yelled. The two Digimon sprinted after. They caught him just in time.

I shakily got to my feet. "It's me you want right?"

"Those were my orders." He replied.

He was like some brain washed monkey.

"And if I come will you leave the others alone?" I continued.

"Andrea No! Don't worry about us!" yelled Tagiru, trying to get to his feet.

"Well if it's me you want you'll have to catch me." and with that, I darted into the kitchen, Elemon and BlackGaogamon were on my heels.

The hunters couldn't do anything, BlackGaogamon hits seemed to have drained them of their power, and they were helpless at the moment. I ran through the kitchen, throwing chairs in BlackGaogamon's way, which he simply snapped under his giant paws. He jumped on the oak table, cornering me. Elemon attacked using Spiral Twister, distracting BlackGaogamon for a second. I slid under the table on which he stood and made a mad dash trough the living room where everyone was. As I ran past them, some digimon attempted to attack BlackGaogamon but now, clearly annoyed, he swiped both the Digimon and their hunter aside .

I had to get out of here, I didn't want the others to get hurt because of me. There was only one way out, I just hoped Elemon kept on my heels. I closed my eyes, and dived out of the window. I had just jumped out of a fiftieth floor window and to make matters worse I'm terrified of heights, at that moment even I was calling myself crazy. BlackGaogamon glided out after me, Elemon close behind.

"Elemon, Digivolve!" I yelled over the roar of the wind. I could feel my insides trying to come out.

"Elemon digivolve to Eledracmon!" I heard Elemon say. Above I could hear gasps of surprise and the flapping of giant wings. Eledracmon looked like a dragon from a fairy tale, with rainbow coloured scales and spear like tail. On her back was printed the crest of light in four different colours. The colours represented the four elements which Eledracmon could use.

I heard BlackGaogamon growl above me. I dared open my eyes. Big mistake. I saw the earth zooming towards me. I scream left my lips. I was going to go splat on the pavement! Eledracmon tried to come help me, but BlackGaogamon blocked her way.

"That's her punishment for not following the masters' order." He growled biting Eledracmon neck.

I closed my eyes again, at least I wouldn't have to see it happen. Then out of nowhere a giant hand grabbed me and I stopped falling. I snapped my eyes open. An Angemon had caught me!

"Drea, are you ok?" I looked up to see my Best friend K.C, son of T.K standing on hi shoulder.

**Hi so this is the end of chapter 2. I hope you liked it and please comment! Next chapter will be published as soon as possible.**


	3. Dream

**DREAM**

"K.C, what are you doing here?" I asked as he pulled me up onto Angemon's shoulder.

"Well if I'm not here who going to save you from your own crazy ideas?" he said.

"Ha-ha, very funny." I said. "Quit joking around, we need to help Eledracmon.

"Leave that to me." said Angemon, aiming and shooting an Angel rod at BlackGaogamon. Eledracmon took her chance to escape. She sprinted towards us. I hardly had time to put on the small fingerless gloves that I kept in my back pocket, and I pulled down the small swimming goggles that held my hair back.

"Time for a Combo attack!" I told her as I jumped on her back. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Try not to fall off." Said K.C, nearly laughing. I stuck out my tongue at him as we flew towards BlackGaogamon.

My job in the combo attack, was to remind Eledracmon the right order, she's super intelligent but mixes up the simple things.

"Circle!" I yelled. Above I could see the hunters peeing out of the broken window. Eledracmon began to circle BlackGaogamon at a speed capable of causing my ear drum to pop. I bet, at that moment, it looked like a rainbow ring had surrounded BlackGaogamon.

"Water!" I yelled. Out of her mouth, Eledracmon shot out a jet of water. BlackGaogamon got soaked in no time, and he was breathing pretty heavily.

"Air!" I yelled. Eledracmon blew a blast of air at him, freezing the water that covered him, he could hardly move.

"Fire and earth!" I yelled, out of her mouth she shot lava balls. BlackGaogamon began to sizzle and steam, he attempted a weak growl. At this point I start feeling sorry for the Digimon, I hated this last step.

"Andrea, Hurry!" I heard Angemon shout from below. "He's melting!"

I closed my eyes; at least I won't see it.

"Combination!" I yelled for the last time. BlackGaogamon screamed in pain as I imagined the horrible black beam engulfing him. When Eledracmon used Combination beam, the elements merged into one, chaotic black beam. This was a newly discovered power of hers. I dared open my eyes, I saw BlackGaogamon fall to the ground and suddenly vanish.

"Good work, Eledracmon." Congratulated K.C as our Digimon began to lower us to the ground below. Numerous windows were lit in the building; some people looked out to see what was making all the noise. Out of Yuu's window I saw a Swanmon and a Harpymon jump out of the window. They glided to the ground beside Angemon and Eledracmon. On their backs I could see some of the hunters. Soon after them I saw a sparrowmon with Yuu, Nene and Kiriha on its back. Everyone jumped of the Digimon's backs. I jumped off Eledracmon's back as soon as she began to digivolve back to Elemon. The hunters were momentarily quiet, I looked at their faces, and there was awe, if not a little fear, in their eyes. I hated being the one people were afraid off. besides me K.C was waiting for Angemon to digivolve back to Patamon. He looked exactly like his dad, T.K, perhaps with a more varied wardrobe.

It was Tagiru who broke the silence. "That was brilliant." He shouted, running towards me. "And you said you were no warrior."

"It's true Andrea that was really cool." Said Yuu. Then all at once I was surrounded by the hunters, congratulating and praising me. K.C had the sense to move back or risk being squashed to death.

"I am so jealous!" Said Zenjirou.

"Come of it." said Akari, "what were you expecting from one of the legendary Warriors? Eledracmon took out that BlackGaogamon all by itself."

"Hey, Andrea was pretty brave too. Jumping out that window like she did, I would have been scared stiff." Said Kiichi.

Ryouma nodded his agreement.

Shoutmon then walked up to me, and extended his hand. "It's true I had my doubts, but you might just be the one capable of finding Taiki and Gumdramon."

I looked at all the hunters' faces; they were all smiling at me like I was some old friend. These Digimon hunters were friendlier and welcoming then I thought. Out of the corner of my eye I saw K.C, patamon sitting on his head. He gave me the thumbs up.

I was about to shake Shoutmon's hand when suddenly I felt like my lungs were on fire. I began to cough, worse than ever. Had I inhaled some smoke during the fight? Now everyone, including K.C had crowded around me, trying to help. Then an explosion irrupted in my head and everything went black...

I opened my eyes. I was in a dimly lit room. The walls were covered by flickering screens, showing desert like landscapes, very little greenery and hardly any colour. As the scenes flicked by I realised that the only habitants of those barren landscapes were sad looking Digimon. Was that really how the digital world of this world was? It was nothing like the prosperous green Digital world were humans and Digimon lived to gather in peace.

I tore my eyes away from the sad screens. In the centre of the room were two large cylinders. I walked towards them. The small glass windows that allowed you to see inside them were all fogged up. I wiped the glass and strained my eyes to see what was inside, I could see nothing. I then peered inside the second cylinders. There was defiantly something inside this one. I could make out a person, I couldn't make out many details, only that he had really big brown hair and a strange black symbol on his shirt. It could have been Tai for I could see.

I Walked between the two cylinders were a table stood. On it was a small golden bracelet. I picked it up gingerly. It was ice cold. Before I could replace it, the screens went black and then they all began to show the same face. The face of a super ugly SkullGreymon.

"Master, you summoned me?" he asked.

"Yes," said someone hidden in the darkness in front of me. "Any news from BlackGaogamon's retrieval mission?"

"I have just received news that the warrior has defeated him." Said SkullGreymon.

"Pity." Said the voice. "I would have liked to see my new partner defeat a Digimon so mercilessly. Never the less, when the warrior becomes my partner, I will see it in every fight."

"Master what are your orders?" asked Skullgreymon.

The voce took a moment to reply. "Allow the warrior some peace. She will come to me here, after all she's trying to find Taiki, since we have him, she'll HAVE to come here."...

I snapped my eyes open and sat up rapidly. "I know where Taiki is!"I gasped.

"Wow, that's some good morning."

Taken by surprise, my head darted to the side were the voice had just come from. I was in a well lit room, in a small single bad. The room war bare except for a portrait that hung on the wall. Besides the portrait, clearly entering the room was Akari.

"I know where Taiki is!" I repeated again. She came and sat in the chair besides me.

"Calm down Andrea, you haven't fully recovered yet. Soem of The hunters are still here, you'll have time to tell them what you've learnt, how you learnt it tough I do not know." She said. Wow, she was my age and she sounded like an adult.

"I had a dream, and I just know it's a clue to where we can find Taiki..." I trailed of as Akari had a unbelieving look in her eyes.

"Is K.C here?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Oh yes, he's been busy telling us about your adventure." She said.

"Oh no, he didn't..." I whispered.

"Apparently, you and Elemon saved the digital from being vaccinated." She said, clearly picking on me now.

"Great, I didn't want anyone knowing about that. I honestly didn't do anything, Elemon and Biymon did all the work." I said, hurriedly.

"From what K.C told us, you in particular have had some pretty bad luck." She said.

"Well I'm used to it by now." I put my head in my hand." Why K.C? why did you have to tell them?" I whined.

Laughing Akari stood up. "There's a change of clothes in the bathroom. I'd wash up and change if you're really not looking forwards to meeting the rest."

And with that, smiling, she left. Why did I have the feeling she didn't believe me? Well, how could I be sure what I saw was real, after all it was a dream, and dreams could get really strange at times, right?

I got out of bed, and slowly walked to the attached bathroom, my legs still felt like jelly. As I was changing to take a brief shower I realised that around my wrist was a simple golden bracelet, like the one I saw in my Dream!

I hurriedly washed and wore the clothes that were folded near the sink- a purple dress with black trims and a lab coat- I got the feeling they had once been Nene's, I personally would have preferred jeans but I wasn't going to argue. I pulled on my sneakers and slowly and quietly walked out of the bed room, maybe no one would see me...

I had no such luck.

"Andrea!" yelled Zanjirou, sprinting towards me so fast he left a smoke trail behind. "Why didn't you tell us Elemon could become a Digimon Sovereign? That's awesome!"

"Or that you fought off the bad Digimon Sovereign and saved the Digital world?" said Tagiru, sprinting towards me as well.

I sighed, over their heads I saw K.C sitting on the sofa, scratching his head, he didn't seem so happy at what his story resulted to.

"That's enough." Said to girls in unison. Nene and Akari pulled both Tagiru and Zanjirous by the ear away from me.

"Give her some space." Said Ren.

The room was emptier then the night before, Mizuki, Kiichi and Hideaki had gone.

"Andrea, are you ok?" said Elemon, trotting towards me.

"I'm fine, how's that bite?"

"Fully healed thanks to Airu."

I looked at the girl and nodded my thanks.

"It was nothing." She murmured.

"What happened back there?" asked Yuu from the kitchen, I could smell bacon and eggs.

"I'm not sure, I just fainted." I admitted.

"Clearly." Said Ryouma.

"It's a side effect of us being teleported here." Said K.C, getting of the sofa. "It happened to me and Patamon when we arrived here a week ago."

"A week?" I exclaimed. "I saw you the day before I came here."

"Time passes differently here." Said Tentomon, flying out of the kitchen.

"You let a bug in the kitchen?" said Airu, giving Tentomon a grossed out face.

"That would explain why Biyomon was so weak." I reasoned.

"Even tentomon, he was way too easy to catch." Commented Zanjirou.

"Are you implying I'm not a good hunter?" you could hear the growl in Akari's voice.

"That's another thing, Digimon from out world are coming here." Said Elemon.

"It's true; we've already found Palmon and Agumon. Ale and Trace must be worried sick." Said K.C

_Please note Ale is Mimi's son and Trace is Tai's son._

"I was meaning to tell you, I'm Sony's Tentomon not Izzy's and Biyomon's is Mya's." Buzzed tentomon.

_Sony is Izzy's daughter and Mya is a girl I met on one of my adventures._

"Sorry, you know I could never tell you apart." I apologised.

Yuu was entering the room, now was a good time to tell them about what I discovered.

"I know where Taiki is." I said, Loud enough for all to hear me.

"What! How?" exclaimed Kiriha.

"I saw where he was." I said.

"Andrea, trust me, it was only a dream." Said Akari.

"No, I would trust her; she usually gets these sorts of things right." K.C reassured Akari. The rest didn't look like they believed me.

Out of my pocket I pulled out the bracelet. "If it was a dream, how would I have gotten this?"

"That's gumdramon'S!" exclaimed Shoutmon.

Tagiru was suddenly all serious.

"Andrea Tell us what you saw."

**So that's chapter 3! I hope you are all enjoying how the story's coming out. Keep reading and please comment :D **


	4. Scubamon

**The scubamon**

"So taiki's in the digital world." Said Ryouma.

I had just finished telling them about what I saw in my dream, although I kept out the detail that the unknown voice wanted me as its partner. If they knew that they probably wouldn't want me to come, or they might get all protective, I didn't want that. I didn't look anyone in the eyes as I told them and I was glad K.C was listening from the kitchen, he could always tell when I wasn't telling the whole truth.

"We have to get to the digital world." Said Zanjirou.

"Easier said than done." Said Shoutmon. "The passage from the digital word to this one is one way only. Not even I can return trough the digiquartz."

"But how had Taiki and the others entered the digital world in the first place?" asked Ren.

"Digimon on the other side made openings for us to enter trough." Said Nene.

"But we have to get there somehow!" said Tagiru.

"We can ask the old clock shop man." Suggested Yuu. "He seems to know loads about the digital world.

"Great, but how do we find him?" said Ryouma.

"Well, shouldn't he have a clock shop somewhere?" I asked.

"Andrea, he doesn't actually have a clock shop." Corrected Akari.

"So why do you call him Old Clock Shop man?" I exclaimed, confused.

"Before you do anything, Breakfast's ready." Said K.C walking out of the kitchen.

An hour later we had spit up into groups and began to search for the old clock shop man. I was teamed up with Tagiru. As we walked through the village, he began to tell me a bit about some of the Digimon they had encountered here like the Blossomon that fed on Yuu's jealously and Ogermon that wanted to make the best noodles- his adventures were endless. Ever since the news that I could help them find Gumbdramon, he was acting more like the energetic teenager Yuu told him about.

We were walking besides the river as Tagiru told me about Taiki's fight with megastarmon. Taiki sounded like a really cool person, no wonder they wanted him back.

"Andrea are you sure you want to go in there?" asked Tagiru as I walked into an alley way, Elemon trotted by my side.

"Tagiru, don't worry, I'm just making sure we check everywhere." I said looking around. There was nothing except for an un-emptied dustbin. Elemon began to walk back towards Tagiru, I was about to follow when something slimy caught my ankle. I was suddenly surrounded by glowing red eyes.

"We have been searching for you." They hissed.

I screamed.

"Andrea!" I heard Tagiru yell.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" I yelled trying to shake of the slimy hand.

"But the master wants you." They hissed. I knew who these were; they were beings of the dark ocean. Their master too wanted me. I had escaped their grasp once; I hoped I could do it again. "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not Kari?"

I finally shook the hand off and ran, I ran straight into Tagiru.

"What happened Andrea?" he said sounding worried.

"Scubamon! Run!" I yelled running towards the entrance, they hated light.

"From the dark ocean?" panted Elemon.

"You mean those things?" said Tagiru pointing at the red eyes that were getting closer.

"Yes." I said running.

Elemon and Tagiru followed. We were almost out when I heard a thud behind me.

"Get off me!" I heard Tagiru yell. I turned to see Tagiru on the ground two pairs of eyes were holding his ankles. That must have caused him to fall.

"Elemon, we have to help!" I told her.

"Eledracmon?" she asked going into a fighting position.

"No, the ally's too narrow." I said, pushing up the lab coat sleeve to reveal the digivice. "Armour digivolve time!"

"Elemon Armour digivolve to Animon!" she said transforming into a giant black dog with an Anabus mask. Yeah it's a long story but I found the digi-egg of light, elemon could armour digivolve.

She sprinted towards Tagiru, head butting the Scubamon out of her way. Out of her head dress she aimed a pair of white beams at Tagiru capturers. They let go, fearful of the light. Tagiru Ran towards Animon.

"What happened to Eledracmon?" he asked running towards the entrance where I waited for them. "This is Elemon's Armour digivolved form. Hurry, get on her back before they catch up."

Tagiru held on to my waist as Animon ran like a cheetah away. How had they gotten here? Didn't the digiquartz all but vanish? How many had made it through?

"Why do they want you?" asked Tagiru.

"Another story for another day." I said as we ran like the wind.

It was Nene and Yuu's group that finally found us. I think we had searched the whole radius around the river by the time they found us. However we had stayed in well lit areas, trying to avoid another accident.

"We found him!" I heard Yuu yell from above.

"Yuu! Nene!"Yelled Tagiru as animon came to a stop. "Seriously? Where is he?"

"At the Radio Tower!" yelled Nene.

"Follow me!" called sparrowmon flying away. Animon followed him.

"At last we're getting somewhere." I heard Tagiru whisper behind me.

"Tagiru, I promise I'll find Taiki and Gumdramon." I said. Now I was determined to get them back, no matter what.

"And Tagiru." Said Animon. "Andrea always keeps here promises."

Fifteen minutes later Animon came to a stop in front of the Radio Tower. I jumped off Animon's back; I could see the hunters and K.C in a circle around old clock shop man.

"Finally, the warrior is here." He said. "Now, before I tell you how to get to the digital world. I must tell you that only a few of you will be allowed into the digital world. Tagiru, Yuu, Nene, Kiriha, shoutmon, K.C and Andrea. The others must stay behind."

"But why?" whined Zanjirou.

"The digital world, in its current state, cannot sustain so many humans at once." He said. "Enough questions. With the use of a combined digivice and xross loader, one can enter the digital world, however only by producing a time twist in the dark ocean."

"The dark ocean!" gasped K.c and with that the old man vanished.

"It's strange how that man can just vanish." I commented avoiding K.C's eye.

"The dark ocean, isn't that where those scuba..." before tagiru could finish what he was saying, Elemon jumped on him, causing him to stumble back.

"Scubamon!"Exclaimed Patamon.

"It sure is strange." I said nodding my head.

"Andrea, did something happen?" asked K.c walking, towards me.

"Neh, nothing special." I said. Kneeling down to pick up elemon who had just trotted towards me.

"Andrea..." he said, bending down so I had no choice but to look him in the eyes.

"Fine." I sighed. "Some scubamon from the dark ocean attacked Tagiru and I."

"You know where thus dark ocean is?" asked Kiriha.

"It's a black and white world that feeds on light." Explained K.C

"And Andrea being a daughter of light, you'd understand why they'd target her." Said Elemon.

"We have to get there." Exclaimed Shoutmon.

"But Andrea should stay here, it's too dangerous. They can handle it from here." Said Ryouma.

"But." I was cut short by Ren.

"It's true is there's a whole world after you, you'd be better off here."

"But I made a promise." I said before anyone could interrupt me. "I promised I'd help find Taiki and Gumdramon, I always keep my promise."

"When she talks like that she sounds like Taiki." Said Akari.

"So there's no reasoning with her." Said Zenjirou, shaking his head.

"Guys you still have a problem." Said Airu. "How do you find this dark ocean?"

"My Digivice should help us do that." I said.

**Hi, this chapter didn't have much action but don't let this chapter put you off. The next one will be up too. I had to spit it up as it would have come too long. Hope you're all enjoying the story and please comment. :D**


	5. the dark ocean

**The Dark Ocean**

I held my breath as I dove under the water with elemon. It's times like this that I'm glad I have goggles always handy.

The water was ice cold. beside me I saw Yuu, Tagiru, Nene, Kiriha, shoutmon and K.C, wearing scuba diving gear (which I refused to wear, I go swimming, I can handle holding my breath for a bit). Elemon had spent a good 10 minutes till she found the portal, and when she did, I wasn't that excited.

We swam past some small torn plastic bags. Then I saw it, a fuzzy narrow black line. We swam straight through it. Then everything went black, we were in the dark ocean. Elemon nuzzled my arm. I held on to her as we swam to the surface. I saw some small lights; the others had switched on their tourches.

I gasped for breath as I broke the surface. The world around be was a dull grey. The others surfaced around me. we began to swim towards the shore, I didn't like staying here longer then needed. The others having flippers were a little ahead of me.

"Come on Andrea." Said Yuu.

"And you call yourself a swimmer." Teased K.C

"Hey you have flippers!" I said, I didn't risk yelling.

"I told you that dress it horrible to swim in." Said Nene.

"The place sure is weird." Commented Tagiru." This place has no colour."

"I've heard of this place." Said Shoutmon. "Here light is dark."

"Hush guys, I think I heard something." Whispered Kiriha.

We all stopped swimming, listening intently. I didn't hear anything. I was about to say something when something grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. My lungs filled with water, I wasn't expecting them to find me so quickly, last time they took longer. I kicked and squirmed and somehow I slipped out of its grip and sprinted to where I thought the surface was. I crashed into Kiriha. He led me to the surface.

"Andrea, are you ok?" he asked taking of his mask.

"I'm fine; I have to get out of the water quick." I said. He summoned MailBirdramon.

"Hurry, get on his back. I'll find the others." He said.

Before I could say anything, MailBirdramon clasped my colur and pulled me out of the water. I held on for dear life as I saw Kiriha becoming smaller and smaller as I rose higher.

"Hold on tight." Said MailBirdramon.

"Don't need to tell me twice." I yelled. Behind me i heard a giant crash. I dared look round. "What in the world is that?"

"Dragomon." Said MailBirdramon flying even faster. "I don't like the look of this."

"Daughter of Light, show yourself." he bellowed.

"Oh great, he's the underwater master the scubamon told me about. Why can't they every be small?"

Then from below us a tentacle rose up, out of the water. MailBirdmon darted to the left, I almost fell out of his grip.

"you cannot hide from me Light!" he bellowed. The head began to swim closer towards us. Sparks began to appear around them, but whoever was attacking wasn't doing much damage. Another tentacle burst out the water cousing Mail Birdramon to really did drop me this time. I began to plummet to the sea below when something grabbed my hand. It was Angemon.

"You ok Drea?" he asked.

"I've been better." I said as we flew between the numerous tentacle that were bursting out of the water. "Where's Elemon and K.C?"

"Somewhere under the water, trying to slow Dragomon down." He said.

Great, I was the one everyone was trying to protect. This was getting annoying.

Then a giant trident zoomed past us. "What in the..." Angmon didn't even get to finish his sentence when another trident knocked him out of the sky.

I crashed into the sea. a cold slimey tentacle grabbed around the waist and brought me back out of the water. I was feeling like the parcel in pass the parcel.

Dragomon tightened its grip as he brought me closer to his face, he smelled like rotten fish. I heard someone yell below me.

"Daughter of light, join me, give me your power!" he hissed.

"No thank you." I said trying to kick him in the eye. He tightened his grip, causing me to gasp for breath.

"When I'm done with you, I'm sure you'll reconsider." He said, squeezing even tighter.

"Elemon! Help!" I yelled.

Zooming towards me was a ball of light.

"Elemon warp digivolve to etoilmon!" etoilmon is a fairy like Digimon with naturally jet black hair, a half moon mask and a night blue dress that shimmers with the night stars. She has six shimmering feather wings.

I never meant for Elemon to digivovle into her ultimate form, the others already thought I was some great warrior I didn't want them thinking I was some ultra strong person. But if elemon digivolved into etoilmon that meant Elemon was really worried about me.

"Let her go!" she yelled, aiming a star spear at him. Dagromon just laughed. He shouldn't have done that. Etoilmon attacked, she wasn't very big but that's no excuse to underestimate her. The rod pieced his head, he loosened his grip just enough to let me breath.

"You're going to regret that. "He belowed.

"Tagiru, Yuu, Nene, stay there, I don't to hurt you by mistake." Said etoilmon opening her arms wide as if embracing the world.

I looked below me, I could see Shoutmon, Yuu, Nene and Tagiru sitting on the backs off Tuwarmon, Sparrowmon and Sagomon, and they were all ready to attack Dagromon.

I held my breath, I knew what etoilmon was about to use, Star hurricane. Out of the sky, lights began to fall towards her, they were shooting stars. They hovered around her arms. She shut her eyes and in mid air began to spin like a ballerina, soon she was a blur. Then the wind picked up, more stars began to fall towards her. then before me I, was a sparkling mini hurricane, it darted towards Dragomon. At first he resisted it but the stars began to cut and burn him- pushing him back.

Etoilmon then flew out of the eye of the hurricane, arms outstretched,

"Shooting Stars!" she yelled slapping her hands together. The stars shot towards Dagromon. The combined foce of the hurricane and the shooting stars caused him to let go of me and sink to the ground. Sparrowmon and Nene caught me.

"That was a close one "said Yuu flying up towards us.

"Let's get out of here." Said Tagiru.

"Etoilmon, time to go!" I yelled.

We zoomed to the shore were Kiriha and K. C were waiting for us. In the latter's hands was a battered looking Patamon.

"Let's get out of this place." Said Kiriha.

I jumped off sparrowmon's back.

"I never liked this place." Said K.C, looking at Patamon.

"K.c will he be ok?" I asked.

He looked at me. "He'll be ok, he just needs to rest. Are YOU ok?"

"I okay, Etoilmon kicked some Dagromon butt. " I said.

"Andrea, hurry and get us out of here before something else happens." Said Etoilmon.

I hurriedly strapped my digivice to the Xross Loader.

"Why are you doing that?" asked Tagiru.

"The old man told her she had to use an Xross loader and a digivice." explained Shoutmon. "She has to time warp using both."

I held out my strange digivice/ xross loader combo and cut open a time warp in the space in front of me.

**Hi, sorry I took long to write this chapter, ****i ****have exams so I don't have much free time at the moment. I hope you all liked the chapter, keep on reading and please comment! I hope you all like it and I publish the next chapter as soon as possible. :D**


	6. the digital world

Now, after reading about my latest adventure at the dark ocean, would you blame me for being the first one to run through the portal ? It wasn't my fault the portal ended up being at the edge of an abyss. I never saw it coming. I took one step right over the edge

"Andrea, not again." said K.C grabbing my colour before I could fall. "When are you going to learn to look before you walk?"

"I'll that lesson when the dark ocean stops looking for me." I said arranging the lab coat.

"That means she'll never learn." Said Elemon, flying out of the portal followed by the others. I had to pull Tagiru by the sleeve to stop him from doing the same mistake as me.

"So this is the digital world?" asked Tagiru looking around. "Where are all the Digimon?"

"I don't know, the digital world has changed since the last time I was here." Said shoutmon.

"It's deserted." Said kiriha.

"Doesn't look like our digital world." Commented Patamon.

"Ours is greener." Observed Elemon.

"Sorry to disappoint." Something growled.

Out of the abyss flew a tapirmon and a skull greymon

"And we have less flying dinosaurs!" yelled K.C

"great the welcoming committee." Said Nene.

Everyone was getting ready to attack. "Elemon, digivolve to eledracmon, no further okay?" I said.

"I bet etoilmon can beat them in a second." I heard Tagiru say. I wasn't going to risk it.

Every one called out their Digimon, Patamon and Elemon digivolved to Angemon and Eldracomon. Skull greymon attacked using Dark shot. Our Digimon dodged and the battle began. So many things were happening at once i found it hard to keep track of everyone. Although Skullgreymon was only one ultimate vs. a few champions and roockies, he was tougher than i would have expected.

"Oy ! Andrea! Look this way." Something yelled. Shocked, I turned round to see tapirmon floating a few feet in front of me. at that moment I heard a loud crash. The good Digimon had just been sent flying by Skullgreymon.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with." Said Tapirmon. " Nightmare syndrome!"

I couldn't dodge in time, I was hit. I fell on my knees. I was finding it hard to breath. I felt strange. Imagine all the worry and fear you have ever felt magnified by a thousand. That's how I felt at that moment. The calmness and optimism I usually felt had vanished, replaced by panic and worry.

"Andrea, are you ok?" nene put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll be fine." I said, standing up. I looked around, skullgreymon and Tapirmon had vanished, the hunters were gathered round their Digimon trying to help.

"Where's Elemon?" I whispered.

"She's near k.c don't worry." Said Nene. We walked towards the group.

"Andrea, why didn't you just call Etoilmon? she could have beaten him up in a second." Said Tagiru.

"I'd rather not." I said looking at elemon." She's still recovering from the last fight."

"Andrea, I could have done it.." Said Elemon hovering in front of me.

"Elemon, don't forget, you haven't been effected by the dimension change yet. If you over exerted yourself you could have pixilated or something." I reasoned.

"Now you're over exeggerating." Said Yuu.

"It happened to T.K once." I said defensively, almost certain they didn't know he was. "Angemon vanished because he used too much power."

"But when Angemon did that, things were different." Said K.C.

"How were things different?" I turned to him. "your father was in trouble and Angemon did all he could to protect him. In this dimension _I'm_ their target, who can say the same won't happen to Elemon whilst trying to help me?"

I felt the panic grow inside me, that nightmare syndrome wasn't letting me think straight.

"Andrea it's something you must accept. Elemon clearly would give up her life trying to protect you. In this dimension you are their target, you cannot prevent her from doing her job just because you're worried." Said Kiriha.

"Why are you worrying so much anyway? " said Elemon. "We've been trough worse."

"but this is different ." I said in a whisper. "before they wanted to stop us from saving our parents. Now I'm part of their plans. The want me alive..." I bit my tongue.

Flip, I hadn't told them about the evil voice's plan to make me its partner. From all his tricks, why did tapirmon have to use nightmare syndrome? I had to make myself stop talking, I was saying way too much.

" plans?" asked shoutmon taking a t step towards me.

"It's nothing." I said, trying to calm myself down, it felt like all the worry that had been bottled up inside of me was ready to burst out.

"Andrea, do you know something about the evil digimon's plans for Taiki and Gumdramon?" asked Kiriha.

"No I don't." I said looking him in the eyes, at least they'd know I wasn't lying.

"Does this evil Digimon have plans which concern you?" asked Nene.

I didn't reply.

"Andrea, you know something!" barked elemon.

"Ok, fine." I said. " the evil Digimon wants me to be his partner, that's why he let me come so easily to the digital world."

" He what?" gasped Patamon.

"Why didn't you tell us?" said Tagiru.

"I didn't want any of you to worry." I said.

"Drea, you have to forget your theory that people would be much better off not worrying about you." Said Elemon.

"That's right." Said Shoutmon. "We would have been more careful , especially in the dark ocean."

"Was Dragomon sent to capture you and give you to this dark voice?" asked Nene.

"From what Andrea's told me that had happened to her before." Said Tagiru.

"It's just a burden the holders of the crest of light have to deal with" I said.

Slowly I felt the nightmare syndrome begin to diminish. What had been the point of that attack? Did tapirmon have some secret agenda? Whatever it is I hope it failed.

I looked at the others. I couldn't help smile a bit.

"What are you smiling about?" said Tagiru.

"This human's a little strange." Whispered shoutmon.

"We're finally going to find Taiki and Gumdramon!" I said.

"One minute she's all worry, the next she's all smiles!" said Yuu not believing what he was seeing.

k.c rolled his eyes. "You make it sound so easy."

"I know it won't" I said. " but if we don't have hope, what else do we have?"

"err, a few xross loaders with Digimon?" suggested Shoutmon.

" well those help." I admitted.

I woke up suddenly. We had been travelling all day. We had no clue we had to go, however Shoutmon insisted we go to his palace so we get an update on what had happened in the digital world in his absence. Except for skullgreymon and tapirmon, we hadn't seen any digimon. We had been travelling in a thick wood when the sun began to set. We decided it was best we rest for the night. And that's what we did.

I had no idea what woke me. I looked around me and gasped. I was surrounded by about 8 raremon. They were all stone still, a sleep I presumed. Where had every one gone? Had the raremon gotten to them and were keeping me for breakfast? I would have heard something, surely I wasn't such a heavy sleeper?

As quietly as I could I got to my feet. The one closest to me stirred. I held my breath. It turned on its side and went back to being stone still. I looked around again. I didn't see any signs of a struggle, no blood, no bones- where had everyone gone?

I shook my head. Was I still under the effect of tapirmon's nightmare syndrome? Could that have been forcing me to see my friends as these monster? My ears pricked . I heard the low rush of water. Maybe splashing my face with some water would stop these hallucinations? The mere fact that I knew I was under the syndrome's spell seemed to diminish its effect on me, but that didn't mean I was in the clear. I groggily began to walk towards sound of the water. Every now and then I would see some stone still Digimon, Ogermons and wizardmons appeared out of nowhere. As I walked past them, I kept on telling myself they weren't real.

Finally I found it. It was a narrow fast flowing river. It faintly reflected the moon rays. I knelt by the water edge and splashed some cold water on my face. I just knelt there for a few seconds, my face in my hand. Then over the water's rush, I heard an ever growing buzz.

"We have been looking for you." Something buzzed.

I spun to my feet. Half hidden in the shadows was a waspmon. I braced myself ready to jump into the river as fast as I could. But I was to slow, fast as lightning it swiped at my arm. Its stinger cut straight through my sleeve. I clutched my arm in pain. Blood seeped through my fingers. The cut began to burn, I started to breath heavily. I felt numb. Then all went black...

"ready the troops. Now that the warrior is here, the war is upon us"

I opened my eyes slowly. "I know that voice." I whispered.

"Master! She awakes!"said a low voice.

I raised my head slowly. my hands were spread out, chained to a cold limestone wall. I was in a huge room, draped in damask curtains. Further on my left, on the same wall I was chained to, was a elaborate black and gold throne.

"warrior, you have finally joined us." Said the voice from my dream. Out of the shadows a cloaked figure on what looked like a wheelchair, wheeled itself towards me. the figure just looked like a lot of folded blankets on top of each other.

"who are you? What do you want with Taiki and Gumdramon?" I said struggling against my chains.

The figure just laughed. "who I am you will find out in due time, once you have become my partner."

"my Digimon is Elemon, I don't need any one else." I said, still struggling.

"that will change, I will become you partner, whether you like it not!" he said.

"well if you're keeping me here anyway, tell me what you've done to taiki and gumdramon." I yelled.

"well if you're going to be my partner, I might as well tell you." He said. "I need gumdramon's data and Taiki's life force to revive me."

" what!" I yelled, praying I hadn't heard right.

"that's all I can tell you for now." He said wheeling back into the shadows.

"Hey!" I yelled, struggling more than ever.

Suddenly 3 walls burst out of the ground, forming a door less room. The chains unravelled themselves, allowing me to fall to the ground. I messaged my sore wrists. I also checked where waspmon had attacked. I couldn't see anything but I could feel that someone had bandaged it for me.

A small hole appeared in the wall that I had been chained to. The hole was just small enough to let a beam of light illuminate the small room. I fumbled in my pockets for my xross loader.

" tentomon, biyomon. Did you hear what that voice said?" I asked the xross loader.

" yes sure did, it's freaky." Said biyomon.

" guys, if I get you out, go find the others. Tell them about taiki and gumdramon." I said.

"you can count on us." Said tentomon. " I presume you have a plan on how to get us out?"

I placed the xross loader to the small whole and released them.

"we're out!" I heard biyomon say. "Andrea want us to blast open the wall and free you?"

"No, its better i stay here." I reasoned. " i might be able tp find Taiki and Gumdramon."

"But you're in danger here!" insisted tentomon.

" go get the others!" I yelled. "And hurry!"

"okay you don't have to be so bossy" I heard tentomon say.

**Sorry i took long to write this chapter, haven't had any free time to write. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, keep read and please review! ****I'll publish the next chapter as soon as i can :D**


	7. what happened in the castle

I ran through the hallways as silently as I could. I had to find a room, I was pretty sure that the evil voice wasn't going to leave Taiki and Gumdramon in the hall way.

I can't say my escape was flawless. According to what devimon had told my guards the guzumon that they would give me 24 hours to cool down. Soon after that, a plate full of fruit and small knife appeared. I hadn't touched the fruit but I used it to star scrape around a slab in the wall which I thought was the weakest. It took me almost the whole 24 hours to srape at the slab long enough for a good kick to release it. After that the gazumon were easy as pie to knock them out and escape into the hall.

(**hi if you think Andrea's escape was too brief, just e-mail me and I'll right a chapter about it as I had the chapter ready but it got deleted by accident and I didn't want yo all to wait any longer for a chapter) **

A few times I had to try my best to blend into shadows because I'd hear footprints. I ran down some stairs and I came across a small room, nearly invisible against the wall. I pushed it lightly, it didn't budge, and I knew that what I was looking for was bound to be behind that door. I reversed slight and rammed it, I bang echoed trough out the hall.

"I heard something down there!" someone yelled. It was the gazumon!

I knelt low in the shadows. They looked briefly around the hall.

"Flip, if we better find her before the Master wakes or else he'll have our heads."

"Maybe she's in the room?" said the other gazumon. He walked towards the door and with his middle figure he traced a zigzag on the door. it opened. The gazumon peaked in.

"Gazumon, shouldn't you be guarding the Warrior." Hollowed someone. It was Devimon! I held my breath.

"Oh, we eh we err" started the gazumons.

"Stop stammering and get back to your posts!" he hollowed. The gazumons ran passed him. Devimon sighed. "Imbeciles" waved his hand and closed the door. He walked slowly up the stairs. I waited for their footsteps to fade. I ran to the door and retraced the strange pattern on the wall. It slid open.

Quietly I stepped inside. I instantly recognised it as the room with all the moniters and there in the centre where the two giant cylinders. Using my xross loader as a source of light, I walked towards them. This time I knew what was in the empty cylinder- gumdrmon was too short to show trough the screen.

I wiped the thin layer of water that covered the screen of taiki's cylinder. This time I saw him more clearly. He had big brown hair like Tai's however he did not wear the traditional goggles of the digidestined's leader. He was vampire pale, his eyes closed shut. With my palm still in the glass I said whispered. "Taiki, I'll get you out. Like I promised."

My palm began to tingle. It was the same palm on which the crest of light had been burnt on only a few months ago. Behind the screen, Taiki stirred, opened his eyes slightly but closed those seconds later.

I removed my hand, at least he was still alive. I walked over to the monitors, I giant keyboard with thousands of flashing buttons stood in front of them. This keyboards held the key to releasing Taiki and Gumdramon, problem was, I didn't know how.

"Ah, has the great warrior finally met an obstacle she can't handle?"

I spun round. The person on the wheelchair wheeled out of the shadows. "I'm impressed on how far you made it before getting caught. I would have expected no less from my partner."

"I'm not your partner." I growled.

"Ha, you believe that little dog is your Digimon? Well she is no more, your partner and the hunters are finished." He said sounding quite pleased.

"What!" I half shrieked." You're lying!"

"Now why would I lie to you?" he said rather calmly.

"Well err" at that moment I couldn't think of anything.

"If you had said that I sent a tapirmon to attack you and separate you from your friends, then yes I did. If you had said it brought you to my palace against you will then yes I did. But I haven't lied." He said wheeling closer to me.

I tried to reverse but I hit the keyboard.

"If you won't lie tell me who you are!" I said.

"Well now you're officially my partner I might as well tell you. I am all that is left of the great quartzmon."

"Quartzmon!"

"Yes, with you aid, along with Taiki and Gumdramon life force and Data I will be whole again."

"And what make you so sure I'll help you?" I said. "Even if you... you defeated my friend I will never join you!"

"My dear you don't have a choice." He said, reaching out a bony hand and grabbed my wrist.

It felt like I had just been zapped by lighting and everything when black for you know what time this trip.

**Hi sorry it took sooooo long to update, but I've finally finished my exams. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Sorry again for the long wait and please comment :D**


	8. memories or reality?

_**Hi, before reading this chapter there are a few things you should know. So Andrea is Kari daughter, K.C id T.K'S son, Trace is Tai's son, Albert is Joe's son, Alejandro is Mimi's son, Sony is Izzy's daughter, Alex is Matt's and Sora's daughter and Mya is a friend of Andrea's.**_

"Drea don't just stand there! MegaWhitemon's attacking!" I blinked what had just happened? I was in a bright white room, someone grabbed my arm and began to pull me behind a pile of rubble.

"Drea! Snap out of it!" it was K.C

"K.C Are you ok? Did the Evil voice Person hurt Elemon? Where are the hunters?" I said looking around. Something wasn't right, I knew this place.

"Andrea, did you hit your head? What are you talking about? Alex and the others are fighting against Mega whitemon remember?" he said.

I did remember! Our parents had been kidnapped by a Digimon called Mega Whitemon who was determined to delete them along with all their adventures, and to top it off all the evil Digimon they had defeated like Devimon and Apoclymon had been resurrected, on our way here K.C , Albert , Sony , Alex , Trace , Ale and I had to re-defeat these bad guys, in the process we freed Mya and her Digimon Byomon from Megawhitemon's lies and now we were fighting the head bad guy himself- I should tell you MegaWhitemon is an ex-Digimon Sovereign, he got out of control and it took the life force of another sovereign just to defeat, or that's what Azulongmon had said.

"Ok, now I remember I must have blanked out for a minute." I told K.C.

"Well you chose a rotten time to do so, he's kicking our Butts!" said K.C.

Mya came to a running stop towards us, her blond pig tails bouncing like mad.

"We have to stop this guy!" she said, panting.

There was a crash from behind, I peeked from behind the rubble pile, Ladymon, Arcmon, Poseidenmon, Cavaliermon, Birdramon , Etoilmon and Eaglmon where being beaten to a pulp (Please note all except Birdrmon, Etoilmon and Eaglemon are Bio merged digivolved Digimon while eaglemon is A DNA digivovled version of Angemon and Togemon).

"We have to do something!" I said.

"I feel so helpless, it's all my fault that this is happening. if I hadn't fallen for Mega Whitemon's lies...!" began to cry Mya.

"Mya, it isn't you fault, what matters is that now you know the truth and is fighting for what is right!" I said putting my hand on her shoulder to try comfort her-I wasn't much help.

Suddenly both our digivices began to glow, at that moment all the Digimon came crashing to the ground, the bio merge broke and the Digimon and partner split up, even togemon and Angemon.

The fallen Birdramon and Elemon began to glow. Elemon, semi conscious digivolved to Eledracmon and then right before my our eyes the two DNA digivovled into this giant fairy like Digimon. She wore a tribal like dress made of a dark red material; she had long Auburn hair with a fringe that covered her eyes. Strapped above her forehead where 2 white feathers. She also had two pairs of flaming phoenix wings.

"Pocamon, I never thought I'd see you again!" growled MegaWhitemon.

"It has been a long time." Said Pocamon.

"Do those two know each other?" asked Mya.

"Seems so." I said.

"Mya, Andrea, get the others out of here, it's too dangerous." Warned Pocamon.

Mya and I scrambled to our feet and ran towards the others, K.C was already there checking on Patamona and Palmon (Ale her partner had previously been deleted by MegaWhitemon, so K.C was taking care of Palmon for him)

"It has been a long time since I fought one of my fellow sovereigns." Said Mega Whitemon.

I stopped in my tracks. "Sovereign?"

"Andre get the others out of here, I'll explain when this is over!" said Pocamon, summoning a giant bow and arrow with a flaming tip.

I ran towards Trace and Agumon. He was barely conscious. I put his arm around my shoulder and slowly got him to his feet, with my other hand I tried to carry Agumon towards the hall from which we had entered.

"Trace, don't worry everything's going to be ok." I said not sure who I was comforting.

"Drea." Coughed Trace. "None of this is real."  
>"No Trace it is, you're not thinking straight, Mega Whitemon beat you pretty badly." I said, getting worried.<p>

"No Drea. Nothing here is real, not me, not MegaWhitemon, not even you." He said.

"Trace, what are you saying?" I said. "You must have hit your head during the fight."

"No Andrea, he's right nothing here is real. "This time it was Agumon who spoke. "This all inside your head."

"Agumon! Not you to!" I said staring at him, the crashes around me increased, this was no time to stop.

" quartzmon's doing this." He continued.

I knew that that name! What had happened with the hunters? Had Taiki and Gumdramon ever returned? What had happened after Quartzmon captured me?

At that moment silence fell around me. Agumon and Trace where still beside me.

"Trace, Agumon! Are you ok?" I asked them. They didn't reply.

"Guys?" I asked franticly.

"Pocamon Help!" I slowly turned round; Pocomon and megaWhitmon where locked in combat, unmoving.

"K.C!" I turned ,I spotted him. Half kneeling, trying to get Alex on her feet. He didn't move when I called him.

"What's going on?" I yelled, my voice echoed around me.

"You're under one of Quartzmon's spells." Said an old familiar voice.

"Azulongmon!" I yelled. "What's wrong with everyone? Why are they all frozen?"

"This is a memory, I have paused it." Said Azulongmon.

"A memory?" I said. "Trace said the same thing."

"And he was right." Said the dragon. "Quartzmon is occupying your mind, to distract you from what is happening in the real world."

"The real world! You mean where Elemon and the hunters are!"

"That same world." Said Azulongmon." And it needs your help."

"My help?" I said. "You mean their silly theory that I can save Taiki and Gumdramon?"

"It's not a theory, it's the truth." He said.

"How can I be the great warrior they all think I am when I apparently fell for one of quartzmon's spells" I said sadly. I tried to put trace and agumon on the floor but they wouldn't budge, in the end I just moved out from under Trace's shoulder and let go of agumon, both still didn't move.

"Even the great can be tricked. "Said Azulongmon.

"I am not great." I said looking at him.

"Yes you are, it's that type of attitude that prevents u from reaching your full potential."

I sighed. "If I am so great, shouldn't I be able to free myself from quartzmon's spell?."

"Who says you can't? I once remember when you were young, you said the digital world is a world where dreams come true." He said.

"Yeah and that helped us beat piedmont." I agreed. "But I'm not even in the same digital world!"

"The digital world is the digital world. You are the same digidestined you were in your dimension, you are the same child of light so why wouldn't the same principles count here?" he reasoned.

"So what your saying is all I have to do is wish for me get out of here and it will happen?" I said.

"If that's what you want." Said Azulongmon.

"Hold it, before I do anything, how in the world are you here Azulongmon? Are you really here or are you part of my memory? If I recall you do show yourself soon after Megawhitmon and Pocamon's fight."

"I am here yet I'm not here." He said

"Great you're as helpful as Jennai!" I grumbled

I closed my eyes.

"I want to get out of here." I willed." I want to go help my friends! I want to fight besides them and fight for what's right."

A cold breeze blew in my face. Sounds of fighting raged around me. I opened my eyes. I was high in the air standing on a large platform, my fingers entwined in some strange material. Was I on a floating island or something?

Digimon flew around it, attacking the island.

"Your attacks are useless!" boomed the island. It was quartzmon, I was standing on quartzmon, and my hand was touching quartzmon, Yuk!

"We have to save Taiki and Gumdramon!" I heard someone yell. Was that Tagiru?"

"No one attack Andrea either, she's acting strange." I heard K.C yell.

"He's right. She would never help quartzmon!" I heard Kiriha say.

"The warrior is my partner, why wouldn't she help me!" laughed Quartzmon.

"She's not your Partner! She's mine!" barked Elemon.

She was right, I am _her_ partner. I slowly removed my hand and began to walk towards the edge.i wasn' a hundred per cent sure what happened but I wasn't going to let quartzmon use me to harm others. As I walked I saw large blazing fires below me.

"Huh, where are you going partner?" asked Quartzmon. The Digimon hadn't realised I was free from his spell.

I walked to the very edge. I had done this routine once before, I prayed I would work again. My fear of heights kicked in.

"I'm not your partner!" I yelled and arms open wide, digivice in hand, I fell forwards.

I heard everyone yell my name but one voice reached me over the others.

"Andrea!" yelled elemon.

"Elemon, digivolve to Eledracmon!" my digivice began to glow.

A pair of claws clasped my shoulders.

"Andrea, are you ok?" asked Eledracom flying towards the others.

"I'm fine." I said as she dropped me on Maganaangemons shoulder.

"Welcome back." Said K.C

"Good to be back." I said jumping onto eledracomons. Back.

"Where are you off to now?" buzzed tentomon from behind MagnaAngemon.

"I'm off to finish what I came here to do."

**Hi sorry it took sooooo long to update, but I've finally finished my exams. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Sorry again for the long wait and please comment :D**


	9. the finale

Many normal people would think that flying into the giant mount of a monster capable of engulfying whole planets is a sure sign of insanity. People who have gone trough what i have been trough would think this to be a normal Friday night.

Eledracmon was the size of a bee compared to Quartzmon, and she zoomed towards him just as fast.

"Partner, what are you doing siding with such a pathetic digimon?" he boomed.

"I am not you partner!" i yelled at him. I ducked my head as Eledracmon accelarated towords Quartzmon.

Mailbirdramon and sparrowmon appeared on either side of me, struggling to keep up with Eledracmon's fast pase.

"Andrea, what are you planning to do?" yelled Nene over the roar of the wind.

"Tagiru had to fly into quartzmon to defeat his source right?" I told them

"Andrea, don't!" said Kiriha understanding my plan before I could explain myself.

"Gumdramon and Taiki are his source this time, I've got to get them out."

"What can we do?" asked Sparrowmon.

"try not to let him chew me up?" I half joked.

"We'll try." Said Maildramon. The couple flew away from me as Eledracmon and I were only a few meters away from Quartzmon's mouth.

"Partner, what do you plan to do?" he asked.

We took this opportunity to fly into his mouth. it wasn't red and wet like I expected it to be. It looked like a giant green tunnel with strange twinkling light.

"Eledracmon digivolve to Etoilmon, we'll the brawn not the speed in here"

As Eledracmon digivolved into Etoilmon I heard quartzmon's voice echoed around me. "Ah, I see what you are planning to do. Very clever Warrior but all is in vain!" he laughed a evil, blood curdling laugh.

"Stick a sock in it." I said as Etoilmon and I walked further into his green gullet. Would you believe me if I told you we didn't meet any resistance? It was like Quartzmon wanted us to find Taiki an Gumdramon. Within moments of our journey I could make out two cylinders entwined in glowing green digiquartz.

Etoilmon readied her bow and arrow. "Andrea, I do not like this, it is way too easy."

"I know right? We better stay on our toes." I told her. Walking carefully across the hall.

"Don't we always?" said Etoilmon.

We reached the cylinders in no time. I peeked into one of the windows, Taiki was still sleeping soundly. I removed my riding gloves.

Looking around etoilmon said. "Hurry Andrea, I'm not sure how far quartzmon will let you go through with your plan before he trys to stop you."

I didn't reply. I placed my palm on the cylinder. It began to tingle. I bright comforting light began to be emitted from palm. Taiki began to move. I felt myself begin to tire. Using my crest to revive someone was very draining, but I wasn't going to stop now. I was so close.

Taiki slowly opened his eye. They darted open again. "Behind you!" he yelled/croaked.

I tried to jump but something caught my leg. I turned round. It was digiquartz! It had wrapped itself tightly around etoilmon , binding her arms, legs and wings and covering her mouth. I tried to pull away from the digiquartze that had clasped my leg but it began to crawl up my leg.

"I am impressed." I heard quartzmon say. "To actually have awaken the warrior taiki from his eternal sleep .you are more powerful then I thought."

The digiquartz had now reached my waist. Taiki was furiously pounding his fist against his metal prison. The digiquartz began to draw me towards the green walls.

"I want that power." Said quartzmon, hungrily. "I want it."

Well he wasn't going to get me before I kept my promise. I touched the digiquartze. The whole gullet suddenly gave off a bright light.

"The power! I can taste it! It is delicious." Growled quartzemon. The digiquartz began to entwine itself around me quicker than ever. I had no chance escaping, the digiquartze had an iron grip. I felt a cold hard wall behind me. at the same moment there was a loud crash and a gaping hole appear in gumdramon's cylinder.

The digiquartz began to pull me into the wall.

Gumdramon jumped out of his prison.

"Save the others!" I yelled, as my head began to be pulled under the surface. "Get out of here!"

Then the digiquartze covered my face and I was left suspended in an abyss of darkness. The silence that surrounded me threatened to engulf me it was so intense.

I floated there for who knows how long. I felt my strength receding, my energy dwindling. I began to feel tired. Quartzemon was absorbing whatever fantastical power that lay inside me. I tried to fight it but it was hard to see the light in such darkness, such despair, such hopelessness...

No, that was no way of think, I had to fight. If I didn't fight back, the worlds would end. I felt sparks of energy surge trough me. I moved my arms and legs in a swimming motion. I had to try escape or die trying.

Ropes invisible to me tried to tie me in place but I fought back. The ropes wanted to drag me deeper into the darkness, I wasn't going to let that happen. I struggled with all my strength against the ropes.

Very unexpected, two bright beams of light protruded from my pockets. The light seemed to frighten the ropes away. The sudden light caused me to blink a few dozens of times. I patted my pockets and pulled out the glowing objects: the white xros loader and the digiwatch. The two glowing digivices flew out of my hands and collided with a bright flash. When the light dimmed enough for me to open my eyes I saw that floating in front of me was a minute version of the xross loader, a watch version of the xros loader to be precise.

"that's what the old clock shop man meant." I murmured. The sound of my voice shocked me almost as much as the collision of the two digivices. Now that I had the weapon to permanently defeat quartzmon, I just had to escape my black prison.

The escape wasn't totally up to me. there was a loud crash. A gaping hole appeared in the darkness. Green light streamed in along with shouts and yells.

Taiki's head peeked into the darkness and extended his hand. I took it. "My turn to help you." He said smiling.

I coughed and blinked as I entered the green tunnel once again.

"Thanks." I coughed. Taiki pulled me to my feet.

"It's the least I could do." He said. "Any way, we need your help. Shoutmon x7 is doing his best but it's not good enough."

I gasped. "Where is everyone?" I asked him. "K.C? Kihira? Yuu? Nene? Etoilmon?"

The sad look Taiki gave me told me what had happened. Quartzmon had absorbed, and eaten them all up like Christmas cookies.

"Not all of us." Said someone. I spun round. Gumdramon and Elemon were fighting off the digiquartz that was not pleased I was free.

"Elemon! Gumdramon!" I yelled, at least they were alright.

"We have to get out of here." Said Elemon, basting some digiquartz with a blast of water. The digiquartz around Taiki and I began to come alive. I held out my new digivice, I had a good idea what it was meant to do.

"Elemon! Warp digivolve to Pocamon!" I yelled over the noise.

To elemon's surprise the digivovled into pocamon.

"Pocamon? Don't you need to dna digivolve with Biyomon to do this?"

With her mighty wings she flattened the digiquartz against the floor and wall.

"I found a loop hole." I said running towards her.

"Taiki, Gumdramon, it's better you get out of here." I told them, jumping into Pocamon open pal. "Quartzmon's about tot go boom."

Taiki and Gumdramon nodded. "Try to get out in one piece." Said Gumdramon.

"Yeah, you haven't seen Shoutmon x7 yet." Said Taiki as the two of them ran up the tunnel.

I was looking forward to that.

With the smoothness and speed of a hawk, pocamon flew down the rest of the tunnel.

The digiquartz was a giant pain in the neck. It kept on getting in our way but Pocamon fire arrows easily caused it to pixilate.

"Lets see." I murmured. "We're in the gullet. To get to the heart, we need to get into the blood stream!"

"Don't worry Drea, leave it to me." said Pocamon. "But be warned, it might get messy."

She readied her bow and taking aim she shot a burning red arrows at the wall. Instead of the black mass in which I had been floating in, a green goo was oozing out of the newly formed injury. I had just enough time to put on my goggles as Pocamon, dived in, head first into the green goo.

At first I tried to hold my breath but it was no use, my lungs were soon screaming for air. To my surprise air easily entered my lungs.

If you could imagine swimming trough a human's circulatory system, that's what Pocamon and I were doing at the moment, however the Plasma was colourless, the platelets gave of a dim light and the red blood cells were green hexagons.

"Quartzmon if one strange Digimon." Commented Pocamon as she swam trough the blood stream.

"And that's coming from you." I laughed.

"Andrea, is that you?" said a familiar voice.

"Yuu?" I said looking around "where are you?"

A green hexagon floated towards us, it had Yuu's face!

I gasped. "What happened to you?"

Yuu half laughed at my expression."Don't worry, I'll be fine. I've been through this before. "

"Yuu, do you know how to get to Quartzmon's heart?" I asked him.

Yuu sort of nodded. "Yeah, passed through it twice already, I can show you the way."

And without another word hexagon Yuu led the way through numerous blood vessels of different widths and thicknesses.

As we began to pass by more hexagons more frequently, I began to realise they all had faces, some human, most Digimon. I strained my eyes to see if there was anyone I knew, but no luck. Once I think I saw Tentomon but it could have been any tentomon.

Slowly the strength of the current increased until it was as strong as a water slide.

"We're almost there now." Said Yuu. But the current was too strong for him and it pushed up a blood vessel, we tried to follow him but we failed hopeless.

"Guess all we can do is follow the flow." I said.

"I always hated acting like sheep. " said Pocamon, gliding with the current.

In no time at all the blood vessels opened up into a large bright room. in the centre was glass cylinder with a floating digi-egg in it.

"Wait, a digi egg is the root of Quartzmon's power?" I asked Pocamon.

"No, I think the egg is Quartzemon!" reasoned Pocamon.

"Correct sovereign." Said the egg. "I was once quartzmon, but now I am not."

"Clearly." I whispered.

"So how are you causing so much destruction?" question Pocamon, she always like knowing something about their enemy before fighting them.

"Simple, I had pawns do my work for me and as I received more data, I was capable of rebuilding my body, provided that I am the root." Said the egg.

"well you clearly got your body, so why are you still devouring data?" continued Pocamon.

"I must devour both the digital world and the really world to finally escape this digi-egg." Said quartzmon.

"Well, we're not going to let that happen." I said, and with that, fast as lighting, pocamon charged at the digi egg. Her clenched fist was covered with flames. It made contact with the glass cylinder but with a force just as strong it knocked us back. Pocamon steadied herself.

The digi-egg laughed at us. "You do not possess the means to destroy me."

"He's right." I said. "Tagiru need the night snatcher thing to defeat him, with don't have that."

"No" said a voice," but we can help make one."

Out of the blood vessel, dozens of green hexagon were floating towards us, in the lead I recognised, Yuu, Nene, Kihira, Tagiru, Patamon and K.c

"Guys!" I said, pleased to see that they were relatively alright.

"Come on Drea, time to teach him why they call you a warrior." Said K.C

"We sort of the dark snatcher to do that." Said Pocamon.

"Leave that to us." Said Tagiru. Then the hexagonal pieces began to fit together until they formed the shape of a giant claw.

"Alright we've done our part." Said Tagiru. "No it's yours."

I got out my combined digivices I knew what I had to do.

"pOCamon, xross with Dark snatcher." I jumped of her back just in time. There was a flash and Pocamon appeared with one of her hands being the green claw.

"Pocamon, go get him!" I yelled.

She nodded her head and at hyper sonic speed, sped towards digi-egg. This time quartzmon caused a wall of digiquartze to shield him but it was no use, Pocamon broke right trough the protective wall and the glass cylinder wall. She grasped the digiegg in the dark snatcher and without much effort crushed it. Quartzmon's echoes echoed around us. Just as the last fragments of digiegg vanished so did the room. I landed with a thud on in a dimly lit room. Mini elemon flew slowly towards me.

"Great." I said out loud."Where am I know?"

"You're on your way home." said and old voice. Out of the darkness Old clock shop man appeared.

"Does that mean, everybody's alright?" I asked him. I didn't' want to leave if the mission I was sent to do had not been completed.

"Don't worry Andrea, we are fine." Out of the darkness walked out Taiki, shoutmon walking with him.

"So are we." Besides Taiki appeared Gumdramon and Tagiru. Slowly every one walked out of the shadows, Kihira, Yuu, Nene even those who had stayed in the real world like Ren and Airu where here. The last to appear were K.C , Patamon, tentomon and Biyomon.

"Guess we can finally go home." He said.

I looked round at the all the smiling faces. "I don't think we can leave yet." I said. "Quartzmon was destroyed once and still returned, what's stopping him now?"

"The fact that his digi-egg was destroyed proves that Quartzmon has finally been defeated."

"oH." I said, that's all I could manage.

Taiki walked towards. "Thanks for saving me back there." He said shaking my hand.

"Same here." I said. He handed me a c.d

I turned it over with my fingers.

"Nene's monitermon made it, make sure you see it once you arrive in your dimension." I nodded and put the C.D in my pocket.

"Thank you." I said, to all of them.

"Very good." Now it is time for you to go home."

I felt something pulling me away from the others.

"Hey, wait,." I yelled trying to walk against the force. I"I didn't even get to see Shoutmon x7"

"We'll show you next time!" yelled shoutmon.


	10. the CD

I walked to the front door and opened it. K.c and patamon where standing in the door frame with a big bag of books. "Exams are going to be a killer this year." He said as greeting.

"I'd rather fight a Digimon." I told him.

I led him to the study. "So what are we going to start with? Physics? Maths? We have to study both any way."

He put the bag down on the desk. Something fell on the floor, it was a C.D

"What's that?" asked Patamon.

"Don't know." Said Elemon.

"Well I think we can afford a few minutes to see what's on it. " I said putting the c.d in the c.d reader.

I girl with pig tails appeared on the screen.

"Hi, Andrea, K.C." said the girl. "If you're seeing this, I guess it mean you arrived safe and sound back in your own dimension. That's good to know. However you probably forgot what happened in my world , you probably don't even remember who I am. Well I'm Nene Amano. With the quick thinking of y monitermon, we were able to make a C.D recording all your adventures in our world, to make sure you'll never forget us because, be assured, we won't forget you. I'd like to tell you thank you for all the help you have given us . now enough of my blabbering , let's start the video!" she said smiling.

The video started, it showed us everything (Certain scenes seemed to be taken from CVTV cameras) from when I appeared in the ally way, to the last moment when quartzemon disappeared, there was even a clip of Shoutmon X7! Not only did the video show us what are adventures where, they showed us all the new friend we had made, Tagiru, Taiki, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Yuu, Kihira and all the rest.

The longer we saw the video, the more it seemed like Déjà vu, it was not hard to believe that I had lived through all that, and yet not remember a thing. I was thankful for the C.D now I would never forget my friends in that other dimension, who knows, I might meet them again, it nothing extraordinary compared with some of the things I've been trough.

**Hi everyone, sorry it took me so long to finish the story, had exams and just had no time. I hope you all enjoyed the story, and thanks for sticking with me to the end. Now like our fellow heroes I must part with you all. **

**P.S Please review :P (I know sort of ruins the moment but I had to write it somewhere.)**


End file.
